


Flamme et Phoenix

by LeiaFavaz



Series: Le Noël de Dante [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Drable sur Ace, avec un peu de Marco/Ace
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Series: Le Noël de Dante [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072826
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Flamme et Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> Joyeux Noël grenouille !
> 
> Bonne lecture tous le monde !

Flamme et Phoenix. Ils étaient complémentaires, deux êtres qui semblaient fait pour être ensemble. 

Certains se riaient de leur différence d’âge, et murmuraient dans leur dos. Ace leur riait à la figure. Ils étaient libre, libre d’aimer qui ils voulaient, pour une nuit ou la vie.  L’équipage de Barbe Blanche n’était pas un lieu pour la honte ou le mépris. C’était une famille, un regroupement de personnes affrontant ensemble le monde. 

Il s’était trouvé une nouvelle famille, qui ne faisait que s’ajouter à sa famille de cœur. Et surtout, il avait trouvé l’amour en Marco. Quiconque aurait quelque chose à y redire… goûterai de ses poings. 


End file.
